Sheet manufacturing apparatuses for making sheets from used paper (recovered paper) as the feedstock are known from the literature. PTL 1 discloses a paper recycling apparatus that defibrates paper shreds in a dry defibrator and forms paper. The paper recycling apparatus described in PTL 1 has an automatic feeding mechanism for continuously feeding used paper to the shredder.